Familia
by luna malfoy g
Summary: Nuevamente vengo con un Dramione, en esta ocasion habla un poco de como es la relacion e interaccion cuando existe un bebe en el hogar. Espero les guste


Despues de varios años ausente he regresado, este one shot forma parte de una dinamica en el grupo "Dramione", Historias de amor que debieron ser contadas y va dedicado a Lidiaa Isabel... ¡Espero sea de tu agrado! y para compensar la tardanza por la mala jugada de mi maquina estoy trabajando en una pequeña sorpresa para ti.

Sin más que agregar espero disfruten esta lectura.

En verdad que no pensaba que la maternidad fuera tan extraordinaria, es más jamás había pensado que disfrutarla tanto, desde pequeña había jugado con muñecos a los que bañaba, cambiaba y peinaba pero nunca imaginó que terminaría casada con quien fuera su némesis durante el colegio, aún a veces se quedaba pensando en todo aquello que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos y lograr una relación lo suficientemente sólida para querer formar una familia., Aquel día en que él le propuso matrimonio fue lo más surrealista que imagino, y es que era imposible que un ser tan fuerte creará aquel momento inimaginable ante sus ojos. Era feliz claro no podía haber encontrado a un hombre tan especial y tan cariñoso bajo ese semblante tan pesado y frío, lo amaba estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de él.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que un cuerpo abandonaba la cama intentando no despertar al pequeño bulto que los separaba, claro esto fue en vano puesto que de pronto comenzó a llorar el bebé, ella tuvo que voltearse para intentar volver a dormir al pequeño rubio pero fue imposible, poco a poco se sentó y cargó al pequeño, comenzó a alimentario. Unos labios se posaron en los suyos dándole los buenos días.

Hola corazón, Scorp se Porto bien – saludo la castaña, el rubio rodó los ojos

Si claro tan bien que solo dormí una hora, aceptarlo llora como una mandrágora, - respondió con una sonrisa mientras veía la mirada que la castaña le devolvió.

Es pequeño no sabe de noche y día, solo serán unos meses, ya te lo dijo Narcisa – decía la castaña mientras se paraba con el bebé en brazos que le regalaba una sonrisa, lo depositó sobre la cama y comenzó a colocar la ropa para el bebé, para ella y para su flamante esposo, este último ingresó a la ducha, pasaron unos minutos y mientras el rubio se vestía y vigilaba al pequeño mientras la castaña se daba un baño rápido para bajar a desayunar.

Vaya Scorp debes dejar que duerma más de una hora seguida o la galanura Malfoy terminará antes de que cumplas 6 meses – le hablaba el rubio a su hijo mientras lo cargaba y depositaba un beso en su frente, No se daba cuenta que desde el umbral de la puerta su esposa lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Bien bajemos a desayunar, Vany ha avisado que el desayuno está listo – interrumpe el momento la castaña, bajaron a desayunar, aquellos días habían sido pesados para Draco, preparaba un caso muy importante con Theo y ella estaba consciente que los llantos de Scorp no le habían permitido dormir a su esposo, pero ella estaba feliz de que él no la abandonará en esa nueva aventura que había decidido hace poco más de un año.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, era el día libre de Draco así que tenían un día planeado para ir con Narcisa y terminar con los Weasley donde claro encontrarían a los Not, era increíble que tanto habían cambiado las cosas al grado de que él se sintiera en familia entre toda la parvada de Weasleys.

***Llegando a la mansión Malfoy***

Se encontraban en la puerta para la primera visita del día, escucharon unos tacones que se acercaban a la puerta estos pararon cuando la puerta fue abierta por una mujer alta y muy bien conservada a pesar de que su cara mostraba algunas arrugas seguía siendo muy bella y no aparentaba la edad que tenía, realmente a Narcisa le había sentado muy bien el paso de los años.

Hola queridos, pasen los esperaba impaciente – sonreía mientras daba un par de besos a los tres y cargaba al pequeño rubio que vestía un pantalón azul y camisa blanca.

Hola madre, ¿cómo has estado? - saludaba Draco quien sonreía al ver a su madre cargando a su hijo.

Buenos días Narcisa – respondía la castaña.

Bien gracias, pasen he colocado unos deliciosos cocteles de frutas – respondía la rubia mientras ingresan todos a la casa. - ¿Qué tal se porta mi nieto? ¿sigue dando tanta lata por la madrugada o ya ha decidido dejarlos dormir? – preguntaba mientras jugaba con las manos del bebé.

Sigue igual madre, hoy no ha dejado dormir más que una hora – comentaba Draco mientras que con la expresión de su cara provocaba que su madre riera.

Ya hijo no te quejes, mira qué Hermione no hace tanto berrinche y es ella quien ha cuidado a Scorpius – miraba aún con una sonrisa a su hijo y mostraba una cara de comprensión a Hermione.

Si ella lo cuida porque así lo decidió, Vany podría ocuparse del bebé por la noche pero ella no ha querido ayuda – decía el rubio con cierto aire de reproche.

Ya Draco, yo he decido estar con el bebé por qué es mío no de Vany, además ella ya tiene mucho con los quehaceres de la casa – decía la castaña mientras comía un poco de fruta.

La mañana pasó más rápido de lo pensado, Narcisa disfrutaba los momentos que podía compartir con su hijo y su nuera pero ahora añoraba poder disfrutar a su nieto, había Sido la luz que le había hecho falta para completar su felicidad y el saber que su hijo había dejado atrás el pasado le llenaba de alegría su vida, agradecía el que Hermione hubiera provocado tantos cambios buenos en su hijo y eso había hecho que la castaña se ganará totalmente el corazón de la señora Malfoy., Comenzó la tarde y la familia Malfoy Granger se despidió de Astoria.

** Visita a la Madriguera ***

Caída la tarde llegaban a la casa donde Hermione había pasado momentos muy felices en su niñez, adolescencia y ahora en su edad adulta, no había duda que ella había adoptado a esa familia como suya y ella era considerada como una hija más ante los ojos de Molly y Arthur, así como todos la querían como una hermana. Aún no tocaban el timbre cuando un sonriente Molly los recibía con besos y abrazos.

Hola chicos, ya todos estaban esperándolos bueno estábamos, pensé llegarían antes de Harry y Ginny pero ellos han llegado hace media hora – decía una sonriente Molly mientras cargaba a Scorpius para llenarlo de besos. – pasen están todos en el patio trasero, Arthur quiso preparar algo especial para poder saber que tienen que anunciar Bill y Fleur. – comentaba mientras Hermione y Draco pasaban y ella los seguía.

Si bien apenas entraron al jardín cuando Harry, Ron y George jalaron a Draco extendiéndole un whisky de fuego mientras Luna y Ginny abordaban a Hermione y la llevaban al otro extremo donde las esperaban Fleur, Angelina, Audrey y Hanna.

Hola Hermy – saludaron al unísono las mujeres -que bien te sentó la maternidad – completaba Angelina – todas comenzaron a charlar de los pequeños, los únicos niños que andaban caminando eran Victoria, Teddy, James y Molly, mientras q en carritos estaban los gemelos Lorcan y Lyssander (hijos de Luna), Lucy (hija de Audrey y Percy), Rose (hija de Gabriele y Ron), Albus (hijo de Ginny y Harry), Alice (hija de Hannah y Neville) y Roxane (hija de Angelina y George), la casa de los Weasley estaba llena de pequeños nuevamente y esperaban que todos crecieron como la familia que eran.

Chicas ya está la comida – anunciaba el señor Weasley – sus maridos ya han colocado la mesa, hoy ustedes serán consentidas por nosotros, se lo merecen después de llenar nuestras vidas de alegría – completaba el pelirrojo mientras todas veían qué tal como había dicho una mesa extendida para que todos cupieran estaba preparada con los platos listos, servilletas, cubiertos, una gran cantidad de comida, postres y para finalizar la escena todos los hombres esperaban a sus esposas con una hermosa rosa, todas sin excepción estaban asombrados del detalle de sus esposos, la señora Weasley coloco a Scorpius en un cochecito.

Wow – fue lo único que salió de la boca de las mujeres mientras todas se acercaron a sus esposos, les regalaron un beso y se dispusieron a sentarse todos en la mesa.

Todos disfrutaron de la comida preparada por los hombres principalmente cocinada por el señor Weasley, cuando todos disponían a degustar los postres Bill se puso de pie tomando la atención de todos los presentes y apareció un pequeño pensadero algo modificado para que todos pudieran ver lo que contenía un pequeño frasco que Fleur le entrego, pronto comenzó a distinguirse algo parecido a un holograma, en el se podía ver a Bill y Fleur entrando a un consultorio, después la imagen mostró a ella recostada y su esposo sentado a su lado tomando su mano, mientras el doctor acercaba su varita al vientre de la rubia. _-todos contuvieron el aliento al ver la imagen de un bebé -_ estaban viendo algo parecido a un ultrasonido, Fleur y Bill tenían los ojos cristalinos ante aquella imagen, el doctor les decía que todo estaba perfecto tenía ya 12 semanas.

Eso es un bebé – atino a decir torpemente Ron causando la risa de todos

Brillante Weasley – dijo Draco en tono burlón

Callen lo dos – alzaba la voz Molly

Esto es real Bill – decía Molly – ¿es un nuevo bebé?

Si suegra, tendremos otro bebé, Vic necesita compañía y se nos ha concedido tener un nuevo hijo – respondía Fleur .. de pronto todos comenzaron a felicitarlos, la tarde se fue entre abrazos y palabras hacia ellos así como las bromas de George y Ron o las apuestas de unos y otros sobre si sería un niño o una niña, todo era felicidad para ellos, los tiempos habían cambiado y ahora Arthur y Molly se sentían dichosos de que su casa estuviera llena de alegría y la familia siguiera creciendo.

*** Pasaron unas semanas más para la familia Malfoy Granger ****

Y es así como a las 3 de la madrugada un hombre con cara de pocos amigos, ojeras enormes, una singular mancha en su playera y el cabello totalmente desordenado; se encuentra encerrado en su despacho, se prepara un te relajante para intentar calmar esas locas ideas de encerrar a su heredero en un armario evanescente, para evitar escuchar por más tiempo los gritos de mandrágora que desde su nacimiento emite su hijo Scorpius, en ese momento piensa en sentir pena por su esposa pero llega a la conclusión de que no siente pena por ella, ella así lo quiso, el miles de veces le dijo que algún elfo domestico se encargara de los cuidados del pequeño por lo menos en la madrugada, pero ella una y tantas veces que lo menciono contesto con un NO, ahora que se hiciera responsable de su decisión aunque eso le estuviera costando el dormir en el despacho, el sótano, el baño o donde los gritos de la mandrágora que tenía por hijo no llegaran y es que en verdad ese niño tenía buenos pulmones, gritaba tanto como para que un insonorus no fuera suficiente, esperaba en verdad que las palabras de su madre se cumplieran, que solo fueran los primeros 6 meses porque de verdad que no aguantaba más, no sabía cómo es que ese niño dormía de día para estar haciéndose notar toda la noche, o sea no era hijo de un vampiro, si eso continuaba su padre dejaría de tener una presencia digna de un Malfoy y parecerá uno más de la parvada de Weasley o peor aún podría pasar por una mala imitación de San Potter; en fin salió de sus pensamientos cuando al estar quedándose dormido su cabeza se estrelló en el escritorio; cuando se estaba quedando dormido comenzó a recordar y soñar con lo difícil que habían sido los primeros meses de casados por el bendito carácter de ambos, aun no entendía como es que no había explotado la casa en una de las peleas, también recordaba aquel día donde Hermione junto con Narcisa, Luna y Theo le habían dado la noticia de que seria padre, eso nunca lo olvidaría puesto que fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudo recibir.

*Flashback*

Estaba ya todo listo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy ese 5 de junio cambiaria su vida rotundamente, los invitados comenzaban a llegar, todos felicitaban al cumpleañero, era una reunión con amigos que prácticamente estaba llena de Weasleys con quienes llevaba ya una buena relación, el no podría pedir nada mas al ver a la mujer con la que compartía su vida, realmente el amaba con locura a esa mujer y daría todo por ella, con solo verla sonreír salia el sol para el.

*Buenas noches amigos y familia - tomaba la palabra la castaña acercándose a su esposo – muchas gracias por estar este día con nosotros, saben que somos muy felices de tenerlos en nuestras vidas, Draco mi amor, no puedo expresar lo feliz que me haces día a día, agradezco que el ministro nos haya hecho trabajar juntos porque si no hubiera sido por eso tu y yo no estaríamos hoy aquí, - Draco no podía mas que sonreír como idiota al escuchar las palabras de su mujer. De pronto en un extremo se ilumino una pequeña caja envuelta como regalo, era una caja enorme la mitad estaba decorada de verde con plata mientras que la otra mitad era roja con amarillo, Hermione dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y apareció en escena Narcisa Malfoy levitando aquella caja hasta postrarla a los pies de su hijo; Draco dibujo en su rostro la sonrisa mas grande que se le hubiera visto en publico y como niño pequeño comenzó a arrancar el papel, olvidándose de que ya era un adulto, al principio hizo caras cuando dentro de la caja había una mas chica pero era mucho mas la ansia que tenia de saber que contenía que comenzó a desenvolver la segunda caja, ahí fue donde todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración al verlo sacando una varita, dos frascos y un pequeño cuadro con una foto algo extraña, junto al cuadro tenia una nota con una pequeña instrucción, debia verter los dos frascos y tocar el cuadro con la varita, algo extrañado lo hizo, de pronto la imagen del cuadro comenzó a extenderse y a tener movimiento, al principio el no comprendió hasta que de un segundo a otro comenzó a dibujarse un letrero que decía **FELICIDADES FAMILIA MALFOY GRANGER PRONTO SERAN TRES ** , fue en ese momento en el que el termino de entender la imagen y volteo a ver a su esposa quien con lagrimas en los ojos sostenía una pequeña túnica con un escudo que contenia una serpiente y un león y en letras verdes y rojas *Bebe Malfoy Granger*

Todos comenzaron aplaudir al ver como Draco abrazaba y besaba a su esposa para despues posar sus manos en su estomago y comenzar a besarlo.

Wow, enserio ¿estas embarazada? - decia el rubio no pudiendo creer la noticia que acababa de recibir

Si Draco tengo 10 semanas de embarazo, lo ha confirmado el medimago- le contestaba la castaña.

Madre tu lo sabias y no me habias dicho nada - continuaba el rubio ahora dirigiendose a su madre quien tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione me lo ha dicho a penas, yo no podia decirte nada porque eso le correspondia a tu esposa - contestaba la rubia para despues abrazar a Draco y Hermione.

Con ese recuerdo Draco pudo descansar las pocas horas que pudo dormir aquella noche.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE (por no decir unas cuantas horas mas tarde)

Se acerco a el con un poco de temor una pequeña elfina vestida con un traje azul, se veía bastante gracioso, ya que sus zapatos eran de un color blanco que combinaba con una singular mascada.

Señor – dijo la elfina tocando el hombro del distinguido señor Malfoy, al no obtener respuesta, insistió - Amo, usted a pedido a Vany lo despierte a las 7:30 am – volvió a remover al rubio.

¿Que quieres vany? Déjame dormir como un inferí – aun medio dormido el rubio respondio, pero no abrió los ojos solo se removio un poco sobre el escritorio.

Amo usted a pedido que lo levante a las 7:30 am para la junta con el señor Nott y la ama esta por bajar a desayunar – dijo con un tono bajo, temiendo hubiera cometido algún error

Fue ahí donde Draco abrió los ojos y volteo a mirar al elfo – dile a mi esposa que ya voy y el señor Nott no creo llegue temprano, tiene una mandrágora como la mia en casa bueno él tiene dos – al terminar de decir esto, sonrio al ver la cara del elfo y su vestimenta, en verdad que su esposa se había extralimitado al dejar que los elfos escogieran su ropa, si por el fuera irían en un tono negro con camisa blanca y bien podría haber aceptado la pajarera o la mascada pero no con esos colores que mas que otra cosa parecían bufones – ya, ya ve a decirles que en 10 minutos sirvan el desayuno y que mi café sea el doble de cargado de lo normal y para la señora un chocolate con malvaviscos por favor – terminando de decir esto el elfo salio y tras el se subio a bañar.

Entro a su habitación y como era de esperarse su esposa ya había bajado y su pequeña mandrágora dormia plácidamente en la que hace dos meses era su cama y si el termino era correcto, la cama ya no le pertenecia ahora su esposa y su hijo dormían ahí y el realmente sentía que no cabia porque ese pequeño se adueñaba de mas de la mitad pese a no medir mas de 60 cm, siguió su camino hacia la ducha y se baño y arreglo en 10 minutos, hubiera querido quedarse mucho mas pero no le gustaba hacer esperar a su esposa, asi que después de colocarse un traje sastre color gris decidio no llevar corbata aquel dia.

Buenos días amor – entro al comedor y se acerco a darle un beso a la mujer que lo había vuelto loco desde que la conocio, pese a que mucho tiempo renegó de sus sentimientos, termino por aceptarlos y después de la Guerra decidio luchar por ella, no fue fácil pero había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida.

Buenos días huron, huiste del cuarto cuando Scorp se despertó – comenzó a decirle cuando el la callo con un beso, de esos que la hacían temblar, cualquiera que la viera ahora y conociera el pasado tortuoso que habían tenido no podría creer que ahora estuvieran juntos.

Leona es que tu hijo es una mandrágora chillona – decía el, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de su esposa – hoy tengo la junta con Theo y sabes que es un asunto muy delicado en lo que trabajamos, no podía llegar sin dormir - se excusaba como niño pequeño.

Draco también es tu hijo y si por esta vez estas perdonado pero cuando termine mi licencia debo regresar al Ministerio y debere dormir también asi que tendras que ayudarme – decía la castaña tomando un sorbo de su chocolate mientras veía a su esposo tomar con desesperación su café, sabia que el convertirse en padres había sido un cambio muy drástico para ambos y sobretodo porque Scorp había resultado ser un niño bastante demandante, como si supiera cuando Draco se le acercaba en ese mismo instante comenzaba con su concierto, no solo había sacado su cabello platinado, sus ojos grises, ahora también se daba cuenta que el carácter seria el mismo, uff vaya vida la que llevaría al lado de dos serpientes.

El desayuno continuo sin mayores problemas, Draco prometió que el fin de semana lo dedicaría a lograr entender a Scorp y volver a intentar cuidarlo sin magia para complacer a su esposa.

Hermione después de despedir a su esposo y corroborar que Scorpius dormía plácidamente en la cama, se dispuso a montar la mesa con frutas, infusiones y chocolates ya que esperaba la visita de Luna, tenían tanto que platicar no se habían visto desde hace unas semanas que parecían meses y aquel día en la Madriguera no habían podido platicar cómo ellas lo hacían, hecho desde el nacimiento de sus hijos no habían tenido tiempo para ellas, quien lo diría que sus hijos se llevarían solo por unos días, siendo Hermione la primera de ellas en tener a su bebe, claro sin contar a Ginny que había tenido a James hace cinco meses; a penas había terminado de colocar las tazas y los platos cuando vio a su amiga, se veía muy linda y tierna con sus bebes.

Hola Hermi – saludaba la rubia mientras colocaba a su bebe en una carreola para poder abrazar a su amiga - ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué dice la maternidad?

Hola luna, estoy bien, la maternidad va bien duermo lo esencial pero vale totalmente la pena – recibia el abrazo de su amiga para después sentarse y ofrecerle un plato con un poco de fruta.

Gracias – sonreía la rubia.

Mientras ellas se acomodaban en las sillas entraba Vany con Scorpius en una carreola y lo colocaba junto a Hermione.

Gracias vany, puedes ir a descasar un poco si has terminado tus cosas – decía la castaña regalándole una sonrisa al elfo.

Gracias ama, he terminado, quisiera tejerle una cobija al amo Scorpius si usted me lo permite – decía un poco cohibida la elfina.

Claro, gracias por el detalle, puedes retirarte – despedía a su elfa.

Y bien Hermi como esta Draco con la llegada del bebe ¿Quién da mas líos de tus hombrecitos? – sonreía Luna

Todo ha sido muy lindo, extraño pero lindo – comentaba la castaña, sabes las primeras semanas después de la llegada del bebe, Draco intento ayudar pero fue bastante lioso el asunto, termino con leche, vomito y hasta popo en su ropa – reían ambas mujeres con este relato –

Cuéntame mas, quiero saberlo todo, no imagino al Gran Draco Malfoy cuidando a mi ahijado a lo muggle – sonreía la rubia, permitiendo que Hermione comenzara a contar como había sido.

Bien amiga pues el día que llegamos de San Mugo, me dijo que me recostara a descansar que el podría lidiar con el bebe, y así fue por unos minutos por que no sabia ni siquiera dar el biberón, Scorp se desespero y Draco también cuando comenzó a llorar pero pese a ello me dijo que no me levantara y fue con el bebe a cuestas a buscar un libro donde viniera como cuidar al bebe, lo bueno fue que a lo largo de mi embarazo se leyó casi todos los libros sobre bebes que encontró, después de un par de horas pudo dominar dar el biberón y sacar el aire y hasta ese momento todo comenzó bien pero a la hora del pañal fue lo mejor, en verdad que hubiera querido grabarlo, - ante eso no pudieron evitar soltar varias carcajadas – después de eso realmente Draco estaba encantado con el bebe, lo arrullaba, hasta llego a cantarle, y al cambiar el pañal parecía un campo minado la habitación, el primer cambio no hubo tanto lio mas que a la hora de colocar bien el pañal, se lo dejo tan suelto que mientras lo cargaba se le cayo hasta las rodillas y el parecía no darse cuenta que el bebe no traía mas el pañal, después de unos minutos y de mostrarle el álbum de la boda y del embarazo Scorp decidió hacer pipi en la ropa de Draco quien al sentir la pipi comenzó a correr con el bebe para ponerle otro pañal pero cuando por fin pudo ya estaba completamente mojado del estomago, lo que implico que tuviera que cambiarse de ropa, pero esta vez yo le coloque el pañal al bebe y todo marcho bien, siguió contándole historias de cuando éramos novios y se quedaron dormidos, fue tan tierno, verlos dormir - decía la castaña suspirando ante esto ultimo mientras Luna sonreía a su lado, le daba tanto gusto que su amiga hubiera encontrado la felicidad después de tantos años y de todas las cicatrices que le había dejado la Guerra –

Algo parecido ocurrió con Theo pero imagina el queriendo atender a Lorcan y Lyssander – decía la rubia

Estos meses han Sido en verdad una experiencia maravillosa, nos han servido mucho, hemos logrado consolidar nuestra familia, pese a tantas cosas Draco me ha demostrado que es el hombre perfecto para mi, el ver cómo intenta darme gusto atendiendo al bebé, el como pese a batallar en los cambios de pañal, al bañarlo o simplemente al darle la mamila hacen que lo vea con otros ojos, son tantas cosas en las que ha cambiado que hasta la misma Narcisa dice que su hijo ahora está lleno de luz que ya no es aquel gruñón que ella conocía que volvió a sonreír como cuando era pequeño y eso me llena más de felicidad saber que nuestra familia está llena de amor – decía la castaña con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras su amiga la miraba encantada de ver a su amiga así.

\- wow Herm es increíble cómo te expresas de Draco, y es genial que el haya decidido a estar contigo por fin después de todo lo que pasaron – le comentaba la rubia.

Se pasaron las horas tan rápido que mientras ellas disfrutaban de el día con sus pequeños y hablaban de todo llegó la hora de comer y pronto entraron al jardín Draco y Theo.

Hola hermosa – dijo Draco antes de darle un beso a su esposa -. Hola

Luna - saludo a la rubia

Hola corazón – decía Theo – hola Hermione - saludaba

¿ Que han hecho toda la mañana ? – preguntaban los dos

Hemos estado hablando sobre cómo nos ha ido en la fascinante maternidad – respondía la castaña – y también de como la han pasado ustedes con los bebés

Qué bien, espero no nos hayan criticado tanto – decía con una sonrisa Theo

No, para nada – reía al responder la castaña – pasemos al comedor Vany ya nos espera

Todos disfrutaron de la excelente comida que la elfina había preparado, entre bromas y anécdotas disfrutaron de la tarde. después de la guerra los lazos entre Luna y Hermione se había hecho mas fuertes al igual que Draco y Theo habían fortalecido su amistad con todo el peso de los juicios y el incorporarse a la comunidad mágica después de ser absueltos de los cargos, pese a que Draco llevaba aquella marca en su brazo se comprobó que no había sido por decisión propia sino de Voldemort y su padre, asi como con la declaracion de Hermione, Harry y gran parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore y la Orden.


End file.
